One night One day
by Keilantra Everloss
Summary: One night while driving his halfbrother, InuYasha, home SesshouMaru and InuYasha get into an argument that changes his life. Rin InuYasha's friend is thrown into SesshouMaru's life after an argument with her boyfrind. If only her's wasn't almost over.
1. One night

SesshouMaru growled in annoyance as the rain continued to fall heavier and heavier, making it hard to see out the windshield of his silver Lamborghini Mercielago. Dark storm clouds obscuring the night sky, as he sped down one of the roads to his home.

InuYasha sat in the passenger seat, fuming at the fact that his car was currently in the shop and he was stuck ridding home with his half-brother whom he'd unofficially name the 'Ice King'. "Can't you go any faster, I wanna get home today!"

Golden eyes narrowed and locked on the younger of the two silver haired brothers. Focusing back on the black road SesshouMaru leaned forward, struggling to see the road now that they were to the point where there were no street lamps.

Scowling InuYasha glared at the stereo and pressed down on the power button.

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness; I need to calculate. What creates my own madness? And I'm addicted to your punishment. And you're the master. And I am craving this disaster.**

SesshouMaru jumped at the sudden noise and glared at InuYasha, "You are really trying my patients!"

**I feel irrational, so confrontational. To tell the truth I am getting away with murder. It isn't possible to never tell the truth. But the reality is I'm getting away with murder.**

**(Getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away… with murder)**

"Fuck off, bastard." InuYasha retorted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Standing over the dark haired teenager, Naraku's red eyes flared with anger, "Stupid bitch! You have no right to break up with me!"

Rin flinched at his sudden anger, her heart pounding within her breast. He'd been cheating on her for the past few months with a girl named Kikyou. Her heart shattered the day she found out, she couldn't pretend she didn't know anymore.

And even though he was a jerk sometimes he never lashed out like this now it was as though he were an entirely different person. "Why are you being this way?"

He grabbed hold of her tee-shirt and jerked her towards him, "Do you really think I'm letting you get away so easily!"

Rin gasped as his hand met her soft cheek, her brown eyes widen with shock and she brought her hand up to her face cupping her bruised cheek.

He shoved her back against the wall and she whimpered. "Whore! You're leaving me for that bastard Kohaku aren't you!"

Rin stood up and pushed past him, yanking open the front door and running outside. Unable to hear anything but the rain and Naraku's incoherent yelling as he chased after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"InuYasha, shut up!"

"Feh!" The silver haired teen snorted, "I would've been home already."

Having had it with InuYasha's complaining SesshouMaru took his eyes off the road and turned toward his brother, his left hand on the steering wheel while his right reached for InuYasha's throat. "Enough InuYasha or you can walk home!"

InuYasha's eyes widen with shock and he gasped, unable to do anything else, his eyes still forward, staring at the street.

SesshouMaru smirked and released his hold on his brother's throat, his amber eyes moving to the road, and that when he notice the woman running out onto the street, just feet from his car. He slammed down on the brakes, both InuYasha and SesshouMaru jerking forward as the car came to a stop. A loud thump sounded and InuYasha's head crashed against the side window.

Clenching his hands around the steering wheel he slowly forced himself to look up out the windshield.

The woman's body lay partially in the shield that was now shattered, thin streams of blood streaming down the shield and onto the car.

"Fuck!" InuYasha groaned rubbing the side of his head, his eyes slowly coming into focus. He saw a dark figure walking down the sidewalk in the same direction the woman who he'd seen run in front of the car came from. Hesitating he looked at SesshouMaru, "Oh shit!"

Inhaling shakily SesshouMaru swallowed and nodded slowly, "Isn't she your girlfriend's cousin?"

InuYasha's gaze shot toward the shield, "Rin, oh fuck!"

Both got out of the car and went to the front of the car, SesshouMaru got up onto of the hood and amber eyes connected with soft brown ones.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home.**

Rin gasped in pain, rain pouring down onto her face, "Please," She whispered hoarsely, "help." Her eyes fluttered before closing.

**Wake me up inside (I can't wake up). Wake me up inside (Save me). Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up). Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up). Before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become.**

InuYasha got up onto the car, next to SesshouMaru, "RIN!"

SesshouMaru took her face into his hands, "Rin?"

No reply.

**Now that I'm without you can't just leave me! Breathe into me, and make me real. Bring me to life!**

"InuYasha call an ambulance!"

**Wake me up inside (I can't wake up). Wake me up inside (Save me). Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up). Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up). Before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become.**

Going back into the car InuYasha grabbed his cell, which was now on the floor, and dialed 9-1-1.

SesshouMaru took off his jacket and wrapped it around her frail body, cradling her body to his well toned chest. "Rin wake up!"

**Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love. Darling only you are the life among the dead.**

"Hello?"

"Quick I need ambulance, someone's hurt!"

SesshouMaru blocked out his brother's voice, "Rin wake up, now!"

Inhaling deeply she opened her eyes staring up at him.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here! There must be something more! Bring me to life.**

After getting off the phone, InuYasha dialed another number. It rang six times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A groggy voice sounded through the phone.

InuYasha swallowed and look out the window at Rin, "Kagome…"

"InuYasha?" The voice sounded awake now.

"Kagome there has been an accident…."

"Oh my Kami are you ok?"

"No… Rin ran out in front of the car, and SesshouMaru didn't see her in time…"

"Oh my Kami, is she ok? Please tell me she is ok!"

InuYasha could tell she was crying… he was too. "I don't think so, I've called an ambulance."

Rin stared up at SesshouMaru.

"Rin stay with me."

**Wake me up inside (I can't wake up). Wake me up inside (Save me). Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up). Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up). Before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become.**

Her eyes rolled back, and he shook her, struggling to keep her awake. "Stay with me, Rin!"

**(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)**

Inhaling sharply her head lolled back, "Help me!"


	2. authors note

Yikes!gasps I forgot to say I don't own InuYasha or SesshouMaru or any chars in my fan fiction. Anywho there are a few thing I wanna say before I carry on with this 'story' 1.bear in mind I wrote this at 3:34 AM so yeah… it'll be kinda bad but oh well. 2. It was actually a realllllllllllllllllllllly good idea that didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, originally it wasn't going to be a song fic. Darn Tim Burton's Corpse Bride I watched it too many time and now look, a song fic wails in despair it wasn't suppose to be this wayyyy. looks around at everyone and sweat drop eh yeah well… ummm this is my first fan fic but not my first story, I am currently writing one called 'Fate's Will' no copywrite peeze, and it is far better then any I'm sure that will be placed on fan fic. Lots of review please it boosts my courage. :P anyway peace out yoes!


	3. History repeats itself

Disclaimers note: I do not own any InuYasha chars.

_She should be dead… no human could've survived crashing through glass like that._ SesshouMaru glanced around in the waiting room that he, InuYasha, Kagome, Izayoi (InuYasha's mother), InuTaisho (both InuYasha's and SesshouMaru's father), and Rin's family. Sighing deeply he returned his thoughts back to Rin. _She must be dead now… so much blood was lost… _He gazed down at his hands which were still stained with her blood; he made InuYasha drive his car to the hospital and refused to leave Rin's side as the ambulance rushed her to the emergency room.

No one said a word as they all waited to find out whether or not Rin would live.

He closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of blood. _Why did this happen to me again?_ Sighing deeply he looked up at his father who stood across from him, gripping Izayoi's shoulder. _I should've just taken my chance with her… I had so many. _He clenched his hands into fist, his sharp nails digging into his palms drawing blood.

**I still remember the world, from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now.**

He could hear Kagome's soft sobs and Rin's mother crying in anguish, and he tried to block it out of his head.

**Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. Oh I… I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.**

SesshouMaru scowled and glared at InuYasha. _It's all his fault the bastard! If he hadn't been so dumb none of this would've happened._

**I still remember the sun. Always warm on my back. Somehow it seems colder now.**

Gazing up at the ceiling he bit his bottom lip. _Why did she run out in the middle of the street?_

**Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. Oh I… I want to go back to believing in everything.**

"Mr. and Mrs.Higurashi?" A deep voice startled all of them as they looked up at the doctor who'd come in so quietly. "She is fine, you may go see her."

SesshouMaru's lips parted slightly and he gasped. _How can this be?_

**Iesu, Rex admirabilis Et triumphator nobilis, Dulcedo ineffabilis, Totus desiderabilis.**

He watched as they hurried away to the room Rin was kept and shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he realized everyone remaining in the room was watching him.

**Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. Oh I… I want to go back to believing in everything.**

Clearing his throat he realized he was still digging his claws into his skin, slowly he unclenched his hands staring at the small holes in both hands before they healed.

**Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. Oh I… I want to go back to believing in everything.**

Kagome broke the silence by bringing her hand to InuYasha's head, "You're bleeding."

"Feh."

**I still remember.**

Thousands of years ago when InuYasha received the Shiokin sp? jewel he used it to bring back his mother and father, he and Kagome were granted eternal life.

Naraku, realizing he couldn't beat the great InuTaisho, fled and no one has seen neither hide nor hair of him since.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin stared out the hospital window, sighing softly. Her parents had stayed the night with her but both had to leave in the morning to go to work.

She knew she was lucky to have survived. Broken ribs and some cuts were all she had, which shocked the doctors. She still didn't know when she'd be able to leave but hopped it was soon.

"Hello Rin." A cold heartless voice met her ears and fear gripped her heart, she knew that voice all to well.

**Sparkling angel, I believe, you are my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

She looked over at the figure in the doorway. "Naraku…"

**I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There is no escape now. Now mercy no more.**

"Oh my Rin…" Naraku cooed, crossing the room to her.

**No remorse 'cause I still remember, the smile when you tore me apart.**

Pulling herself into a sitting position Rin shook her head, "I'm not yours!"

**You took my heart. Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real. You broke the promise and made me realize it was all just a lie.**

He smirked and grabbed hold of her arms, pulling from the bed, "I really thought that car would've killed you. I'm a little upset it didn't but 'if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself.' Isn't that right?"

Her face paled and she gasped, her rib cage throbbing with pain. "You sick fuck! Let me go!"

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intensions, your feelings for me.**

Scowling he clenched his fist and punched her as hard as possible in the side, clasping his other hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw blood seeping through the hospital nightgown.

**Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason? The thorn in you eye?**

Her frail hands pressed against his chest, trying to push him away, tears streaming down her face.

"Rin, how much blood have you loss since the accident?" He asked softly.

Her gaze flickered behind him before focusing back on him.

**I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There is no escape now. Now mercy no more.**

Suddenly Naraku was pried off her and throw back across the room. SesshouMaru brought his hands to Rin's face, then he glared back at Naraku, and his eyes widen with shock.

**No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart.**

"You!"

Naraku met SesshouMaru's gaze and sneered, "Oh how horrifying! Poor little Rin will bleed to death again."

**You took my heart. Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real. You broke the promise and made me realize it was all just a lie.**

SesshouMaru turned, looking at Rin who struggled to remain conscious. He brought his hands to her face, "Rin…"

"Oh how terrible." Naraku taunted.

**Could have been forever, now we've reached the end. This world may have failed you. It doesn't give the reason why. You could have chosen a different path of life.**

Rin gazed into SesshouMaru's eyes, her heart pounding. _Those beautiful eyes… _Her gaze moved to Naraku and she shuddered in disgust at his smile.

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

"I'll be seeing later my little Rin." Naraku said softly starting towards the door.

SesshouMaru leapt forward his claws cutting through Naraku's back, shredding Naraku's shirt, "You fool! Don't ever think you can escape my grasp!"

**You took my heart. Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real. You broke the promise and made me realize it was all just a lie.**

Naraku cackled and tore away from SesshouMaru, changing to mesima sp? and flying out the window. "I shall withdraw for now Lord SesshouMaru!"

**Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end.**

Just as he was about to chase after him, SesshouMaru heard Rin groan.


End file.
